Recreation Alpha
by Ionel
Summary: His voice must have faltered, or his denial must have come too quickly, but suddenly all eyes were on him. Great. He had walked straight into that one.' My take on how Saul, Lee and Starbuck would find out about the relationship between Bill and Laura.


**Recreation Alpha**

* * *

Disclaimer: BSG and its characters belong to the Lords of Kobol. 

Summary: _'His voice must have faltered, or his denial must have come too quickly, but suddenly all eyes were on him. Great. He had walked straight into that one.'_ My take on how Tigh, Lee and Starbuck might find out about Bill and Laura's relationship.

Pairing: Adama/Roslin

Word Count: about 4233 words

Author's note: A huge hug and 'thank you' to my beta charma101 over at livejournal :D Do not question the title (please) ... somehow it popped into my mind and wouldn't leave again shrugs. I love feedback so feel free to leave a comment (it would be really appreciated). _I wasn't sure about the rating so i just rated it M ..._

* * *

For the first time in a long time Admiral Adama was happy. 

'Did you know Madam President that I would be absolutely content to stay in this bed forever?' Her resutling chuckle at the use of her title brought a smile to his face.

'Let me assure you _Admiral_, the feeling is quite mutual.' The hand that had been resting on his chest now found itself tracing his skin in small delicate circles. He sighted at the soft touch and began mimicking her administrations with his left hand that was resting on her waist.

'So how are we going to break the news to the fleet?' She lifted her head and looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, smirked and chose to enlighten her as to exactly which piece of news he was referring to. 'The news that their leaders will be staying in bed, probably forever to make love, and we won't be available from now on, even if the Cylons attack.' Laura's chuckle could be heard through out the room at this, as well as her playful slap to Bill's wrist.

She turned around in his arms so that she was partially lying on her stomach, and partially on him. Adama felt her hair against his skin as she began kissing his chest, inching towards his nipple. Her eyes never leaving his' she asked 'You ready to go for another round?' She flicked his nipple with her tongue and a familiar shiver made its way down his spine.

'I thought you'd never ask.' In a second he had reversed their positions and a delighted squeal filled his ears. As his lips found hers and she answered his kiss hungrily, he wished that this moment could last forever.

There was a loud knock on the door.

* * *

'Oh I have so many ideas, Lee. We could ... ' 

'Save it for the Old Man, Starbuck.' Lee smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and continued on his way down the corridor, Starbuck trotting beside him as he saw a familiar figure standing in the corridor. 'Colonel.' He greeted his superior and his father's best friend.

'Major, Lieutenant.' Colonel Tigh greeted the two officers as they came to a stop in front of him. 'You two game for a round of Triad?' He looked expectantly at the two of them.

'We'd love to, Colonel, but we're on our way to see the Old Man.' Starbuck replied as she gestured down the corridor in the general direction of the Admiral's quarters.

'What do you need to see him about this time Starbuck?' _What are they up to now?_ Saul asked himself as he eyed them suspiciously.

'We heard that the Admiral and President were discussing recreational possibilities for the fleet. And since I've had some requests from the pilots -' He pointed at Starbuck. '- and good old Starbuck here has of course some suggestions herself, we thought we'd go and join their meeting to put in our own two cubits.'

Tigh nodded at the explanation. 'Might as well join you if there's no one around to play a game of cards.' Shrugging he added, 'I've also had an idea spinning around in my head for quite some time now.' He took the lead as they resumed their walk down the corridor.

'Bet that wasn't the only thing spinning around in his head.' Starbuck muttered under her breath before Lee elbowed her. She lifted her eyebrows as if to say _What?_ and his eyes begged with her to forget the quarrels she usually had with the colonel. 'All right, all right.' She conceded as they rounded another corner.

They had reached the Admiral's bulkhead and Lee stepped forward to knock at his father's door.

* * *

_Damn._ 'Maybe they'll go away if I don't answer.' He sighted and buried his head into her shoulder. 

'Or they'll tear down the door because they think something has happened to you.' She countered with an amused smile.

_Damn,_ he thougt, because she was right. He rolled off of her and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching for his sweats. Quickly putting them on he cast a wistful look at her and stood up to answer the hatch. She lay there on her back, her arms crossed behind her head and thus giving him a spectacular view of her assets. 'You're evil.' He said to her but couldn't resist leaning down to her and placing a kiss on her mouth. 'I won't be long so please, hold that thought.'

As he exited his sleeping area there was another knock on the door. 'I'm coming.' He bellowed as he picked up his shirt and slipped it over his head. Working his way quickly around his quarters he picked up any suspicious looking items, mostly the clothes both of them had lost on their way towards the bed, and pushed them under the couch before turning to open the door.

_Please let this be over quickly_ he pleaded with whichever deity was willing to listen to him and opened the door.

* * *

She saw him leave the sleeping area and heard him bark out 'I'm coming.' _Good thinking_ she thought as she heard Bill wander around his living space picking up the clothes they had vigorously discarded on their way to his rack. She felt her heart beat faster at the thought of how much he was looking out for her. For them. 

She had felt the loss of his warmth immediately and not for the first time wished that everything was easier. That they could just put a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door and enjoy a couple of hour's uninterrupted happiness.

But, and it was a big but, he was the Admiral and she was the President. Both of them had known that it would be almost impossible to have a normal relationship, before they began their realtionship. They had agreed to try it anyway, to cling to every moment of happiness they could get their hands on. Sometimes literally. And so far, it had worked without the press finding out, or anyone else for that matter.

She smiled to herself as she snuggled deeper into the covers making up for the warmth that he had taken with him. Which only added to her desire to have him back in bed with her now.

She had a man in her life that she loved with all her heart, and who loved her just as much in return.

And now she wanted him back in this bed, with her, as soon as possible. She grinned as she thought of what they would do once he had gotten rid of the disturbance.

Laura heard the bulkhead to his quarters open and the voice that greeted Bill. 'Good evening Admiral.' Lee's polite voice resonated around Bill's quarters and she sighed. It would be just their luck if Lee picked tonight for a personal visit to his father. Hoping that it was something else she strained to listen to the conversation that was going on at the door.

* * *

Adama sighed as he saw the three people standing in front of him. Their eyes told him they were on a mission and a little voice told him that he wouldn't be able to get rid of them easily. 'What can I do for you?' 

'May we come in?' It was his son who had asked and though he didn't want to he opened the door for them to enter. Better to deal with them quickly inside of his quarters than to leave the three of them standing outside his quarters, wondering what was wrong with him if he didn't let them enter.

He tried not to think about the fact that Laura was only a couple of meters away. Laying naked in his bed. Waiting. _Better not go there_ he chided himself.

When he turned around to face the intruders he found Lee looking around expectantly. 'Weren't you supposed to have a meeting with the president?'

For the fraction of a second Bill Adama thought that they had been found out. Then he remembered that indeed, Tory had arranged a 'meeting' for them, as a legitimate reason for the President to spent time on_Galactica_. 'It was cancelled.' One quick look in the hangar would prove his words to be a lie, but he doubted that any of them would go and check. After all, they had no reasons to distrust him. _Right?_

'We can still tell him now.' Suggested Saul. His old friend had turned to his son, leaving Bill out of the conversation.

'Then he and the Prez can talk about it tomorrow.' Starbuck continued the Colonel's train of thoughts and Lee nodded at the two of them.

_Great. First they intrude and now they won__'t even talk to me?_ 'Stop talking as though I wasn't here.' Bill waited for everyone to look at him. His son even had the grace to look slightly embarrassed at his words. 'What did you want to tell me?' His eyes zeroed in on Lee.

'It came to our ears that you and the president have been discussing a project called 'recreation alpha.' Lee began and Bill suddenly had a feeling where this whole conversation was going. 'And we wanted to contribute our ideas to the recreational possibilities of the fleet.' Lee finished and looked expectantly at his father.

'Recreation alpha?' He asked the three of them, not quite sure if it would be appropriate to laugh out loud.

Starbuck obviously took his question as her cue to explain her suggestions. 'I have been thinking -' She started and before Colonel Tigh could say anything she looked at him and said 'I know, scary though.' She smiled wickedly and went over to Adama's couch and sat down 'What if we started building a Pyramid court on _Galactica?_ People love playing Pyramid so I know it'll be a huge success. Not only will it boost morale but it will also be a good workout as well.' She did a mock bow to an imaginary audience from her position on the couch.

Tigh looked at her and Bill could tell that even though Saul didn't like Kara's insubordinate behavior he did agree with her suggestion. Tigh walked over to the couch as well and sat down at the other end. 'Or what about a boxing tournament.' He said and looked at his best friend. 'The last one was pretty popular.'

'Oh you just want to play referee again.' Kara snidely retorted, her eyebrows raised. Tigh started to reply but then thought better of it. The smirk on his face seemed to says that yes, playing referee had indeed been fun.

Adama turned around, still dumbstruck, and waited if his son had anything to add.

'The pilots have approached me. The first thing on their mind would be some new vids for the ready rooms. The pilots have seen every movie for the God's know how many times, and playing cards entertains one only so far, so we thought about setting up a vid-swapping-network.'

Adama looked at his son and wondered if everyone around him had gone crazy. 'Vid-swapping-network?' He wondered aloud, as the three of them looked expectantly at him._You've got to be kidding me._

He could swear that he heard the faint sounds of giggling coming from his rack, but no one else seemed to have heard anything so he couldn't be sure.

How was he supposed to tell them that 'Recreation Alpha' was not a project to consider possibilities about the recreation of the fleet. Well it was some kind of recreation project if you wanted to call it that. But it didn't involve the fleet. At least not the whole fleet. Rather only the two people in charge of it.

'Recreation Alpha' had become Tory's code word for the meetings she arranged between the President and the Admiral whenever she was asked by one of them to do so. And tonight had been one of these occasions.

The President's guards were notified that she would spent the night in one of the guest quarters on _Galactica_ because whatever meeting she was in at that time was going to take longer. They were told that some of _Galactica's_ officers would escort the President to her temporary quarters because that was just easier. The Admiral's guards in turn were given the night off so that the Admiral's bulkhead was safe to sneak through.

So far this arrangement by Tory had worked remarkably well.

He wondered how any one of the three had gotten word of 'Recreation Alpha' but at the same time knew that it had to have been out of context, or they would be having a very different discussion than the one they were having.

* * *

'It came to our ears that you and the president have been discussing a project called 'recreation alpha.' Laura heard Lee's voice and had to stifle a laugh. This was going to be an interesting conversation to listen to. 

While she didn't hear Bill speak she heard the officer's suggestions on recreational possibilities. Some even sounded quite interesting she thought even though she didn't agree with the Boxing Tournament Colonel Tigh proposed. It just wouldn't be a good idea to have beaten up officers walking around the ships on a regular basis.

At Lee's suggestion at what he called a 'vid-swapping-network' she had to stifle a giggle. This was getting more and more interesting she thought.

* * *

After a few seconds Adama noticed that he was still staring at his son. Averting his gaze to see past Lee he saw that Starbuck and Saul were avidly discussing the pros and cons of Pyramid and Boxing together. Though they were both passionately involved in the discussion they weren't - for once - yelling at each other. What a surprise that a non existent recreation project would put them on the same page. 

Blinking and looking back at his son he realized that Lee had been talking to him but he had to admit that he hadn't heard a word. '... The least we can do is to give it try.' He caught his son's last words and saw Lee looking at him expectantly._This madness has to end_ Bill though and came to a conclusion.

'Everyone.' Adama said, trying to get the attention of the two officers on the couch. 'I appreciate your participation concerning this matter, and I promise that all proposals will be thoroughly discussed by the President and myself, but can't we talk about it tomorrow?'

'You tired or what?' Tigh looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'It's not that late yet.' Lee told him, a little hurt that his father had not even acknowledged his ideas.

Saul and Starbuck got up from the couch to stand beside father and son. Tigh punched him playfully on the arm. 'Don't tell us you got a date?' Adama stared at him but Tigh didn't seem to notice.

'Or maybe he has a girl with him right now.' Starbuck suggested wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at him.

He took a step backwards. 'No, I don't.' His voice must have faltered, or his denial must have come too quickly, but suddenly all eyes were on him. Great. He had walked straight into that one.

'Oh my god, it's true.' Lee's eyes were wide. Was the thought that his father might actually have a sex life so alien to him?

'You_do_ have a girl in there.' Starbuck tried to look past him into his sleeping area. He held her back, knowing that Starbuck would have no shame to satisfy her curiosity.

'You animal.' Tigh said with a smile on his face and leaned in closer. 'Who is it?'

'None of your frakking business.' He adamently told the three officers and took a defensive stance.

'I'll make it my frakking business.' Lee stepped forwards and for a second Bill was sure that Lee would jab a finger at him. 'Because there's this incredible woman I know and care a lot about and she's carrying a torch for you.' Of course Bill knew whom his son was referring to and while he wanted to reprimand his son that this was not the way to talk to a superior officer or a father, he was still glad that his son cared about the President's feelings.

Before he could answer to his son's accusation his friend cut in. 'I thought you had a thing for her as well?' Saul said with a questioning look on his face.

'And now you're frakking around with some cheap substitute?' Starbuck's anger was tangible in her voice.

Adama could do nothing but stare at his officers. He was momentarily dumbstruck by the turn the conversation had just taken. He was quite undecided if he should be touched by the officers concern, laugh about the absurdity of the whole situation, or throw all of them in the brig for verbally assaulting a superior officer.

Fortunately she came to his rescue.

* * *

'No I don't.' She heard Bill's defensive voice. 

_Let__'s see how he talks himself out of this one_ she thought and smiled. It reminded her a little bit of the situation she had been in when Tory discovered their relationship.

Roslin listened to the conversation that was going on inside of Bill's living room. Even though it was actually none of their business she felt her heart soften when she heard the three of them questioning Bill's decision to be with any other woman than her. Especially Lee's comment brought back the image she had of him sometimes: her knight in shining armor. But she couldn't believe that he would tell his father about her feelings for him. Hell, how did he even know?

What had happened to her poker face? When had she become so readable?

She got up from the bed and lacking her regular clothes she wrapped one of the bed sheets around herself. Walking over to the entrance to the sleeping area she stuck her head out just as she heard Starbuck's words. 'And now you're frakking around with some cheap substitute?'

Bill was standing there, a look of indecision etched on his face, while the three officers had surrounded him. He must have seen her movement for he looked up and a silent look of understanding passed between them and she decided that she was going to rescue him from this peculiar situation.

She sighted and stepped forward, leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her chest to hold the bed sheet in place. She cleared her throat. 'Excuse me.' The officers turned to her and she saw their surprised looks at the sound of her voice. A surprise that deepened only when they saw her attire. A smile spread across her face. 'I'm sorry to interrupt this meeting.' Her voice probably sounded more amused than sorry. She looked at Lee. 'But I am _not_ carrying a torch.' Now her eyes focused on Starbuck. 'And I am_most certainly__not_ a cheap substitute.' The officers still continued to star at her, too dumbfounded to say anything. 'Now, it is good to see that all of you are concerned with the fleet's well being and I promise you that all suggestions you submit to my office will be taken into serious consideration. But there are some things that I have to_discuss_ with Admiral Adama that require his immediate attention, so I am going to steel him away from you now.' She held out her hand for Bill to take, the other one still securely holding the bed sheet in place.

This was one of those moments she wished she could preserve forever with a camera. The looks on their faces couldn't have been more astonished if she had told them that she was a Cylon.

Bill's face on the other hand was now sporting a bemused expression and he looked like he was going to laugh at his officer's faces. 'I am sorry to bring this meeting to an abrupt end, but you heard the lady.' He took a couple of steps forward and took Laura's offered hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. The eyes of his friends still on them Bill called over his shoulder. 'Close the door on your way out.'

* * *

They managed to exit the Admiral's quarters rather quickly, without falling over each other. Standing in front of the now closed door they found themselves exchanging expectatnt looks and the same uncertainty of what to do next. 

It was Colonel Tigh who broke the silence first. 'Well, who would have thought?' An indulgent smile spread on his face.

'It was about time.' Starbuck said as her face broke into a smile as well. 'The two of them have been dancing around each other for_ages_.' She stressed the last word and looked at Lee.

'We're talking about my father here.' He told the two of them, his face still tinted in mild panic. 'And the President.' He whispered and somewhere in his mind a little voice told him that this must be what it felt like to walk in on your parents having sex.

Tigh ignored his words. 'That old dog.' He was almost laughing now. 'Never expected a thing.' He shook his head.

'Does the offer of cards still stand?' Starbuck looked at Colonel Tigh hopefully.

'Certainly.' He answered and both officers turned to look at Lee.

He looked at the two of them. How could they act as though nothing had happened? But the again officially nothing had happened.

And Starbuck was right he had to admit that it had been a long time coming. It was just going to take some time to get used to. He allowed a little smile to appear on his face.

And there was nothing better than a game of Pyramid for a little distraction. 'I'm game.'

* * *

Bill had never thought possible that anyone could look graceful and presidential wearing nothing but a bed sheet, but somehow she managed it easily. 

She stood in the doorway to his sleeping area and looked like one of the goddesses reincarnated. The bed sheet gave a fair view of her nicely shaped legs before it billowed out around her feet. Her auburn locks danced around her face and shoulders and created a sharp contrast to the whiteness of her attire. She looked like a vision from the heavens, almost ethereal.

Overall she had looked amazing and breathtaking. And she was his.

And the look on her face implied that she was enjoying herself immensely.

With a cat that got the cream look he walked towards her and gave her offered hand a kiss. 'Close the door on your way out.' He heard the shuffling behind him as the three officers complied with his wish and only a couple of seconds later he heard the familiar thud of the bulkhead.

_Finally alone again_ he thought and his smile widened. 'You said there was something that required my immediate attention?'

Soon they were comfortably settled in his bed again. As they lay spooned against each other he started stroking her stomach in little circles, working his way up towards her breasts.

'Apparently our feelings towards each other were more obvious than we though.' She said and he heard her sight in anticipation at his administrations.

'Apparently.' He muttered and heard a low chuckle from her when he pressed his obvious feelings for her into her side. 'I have to admit that I didn't imagine that our outing would go like this.'

'Neither did I. But they were bound to find out sooner or later. And I'm glad it was sooner rather than later.' Her voice faltered a little as his hand cupped one of her breasts and stroked across its tip.

'I don't think I'll forget their faces when you, their President, stood there, clad in nothing more than a bed sheet, looking like one of the goddesses reborn.' He whispered into her hair before she turned around in his arms. His hand changed its position to rest on her back.

'Neither will I forget the look on _your_ face.' She chuckled softly. 'Am I right in my assessment when I say that they will keep this to themselves?' Her hand wandered down his chest as she looked into his eyes for confirmation.

He though that she probably already knew the answer to her question before she had asked, but concluded that she needed to hear it said out loud. 'I know they will.' He confirmed and pulled her closer to place a kiss on her forehead. 'They respect you too much to ruin your reputation.' He grinned and placed a kiss on her nose. 'Or mine for that matter.' She slapped him playfully on the chest and let her hand rest there. 'You're family now.' The look he received from her following his words was one of pure joy, and he was sure that her smile would have lit up any dark room.

'I like that.' She whispered as he closed the distance between them and planted his mouth on hers. Their tongues danced with each other passionately and soon they had picked up the thought that Laura had held.

* * *

**END**

I love feedback so feel free to leave a comment (it would be really appreciated).**  
**


End file.
